Duvidas de Amor
by anokas2757
Summary: O que será que acontece quando Bunny começa a ter duvidas acerca do amor de Gonçalo?
1. Chapter 1

**Olá pessoal! Este é o meu primeiro fic, por isso tenho um bocado de paciência comigo,ok?**

**Resumo: O que será que acontece quando Bunny começa a ter duvidas acerca do amor de Gonçalo? **

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

**Duvidas de Amor**

**Capitulo 1**

Estava um dia de sol, e as navegantes tinham ido fazer um piquenique no parque. Tinham acabado de almoçar quando de repente perceberam que a Bunny estava triste.

- Então Bunny, o que se passa? Brigaste com o Gonçalo? – perguntou a Joana.

- O QUÊ? – gritou a Rita. – Isso não é possível Joana, quando a fui buscar a casa eles tinham acabado de se beijar!

- Mas como sabes disso, Rita? Quando chegaste eu estava sozinha. – perguntou Bunny toda vermelha.

- É simples, sua cabeça de serradura! Eu bem vi na tua cara que tinha acontecido alguma coisa parecida. Ainda estavas com cara de parva.

Então começaram a brigar as duas.

- Eu não acredito. – disse a Amy. – Nós aqui a ver o que se passa com ela e depois começam logo a discutir.

Passado um bocado o assunto foi esquecido e Bunny voltou a ficar alegre. Mas a Joana, não desistiu de voltar a falar do assunto. Mais tarde, quando já tinham arrumado as coisas voltaram para casa e ela voltou a perguntar:

- Bunny?

- O que foi, Joana?

- Ainda não me esqueci, o que se passa? – perguntou preocupada.

Bunny voltou a ficar séria, parecia que não podia esconder mais o que sentia. "Seja o que deus quiser!"pensou ela.

- Sabem meninas, ando com muitas dúvidas!

- Dúvidas, Bunny? – perguntou a Amy. – Se quiseres posso ajudar-te a estudar para o teste.

- Amy! – disse Maria.– Não é altura para falares dessas coisas.

- Obrigada Amy! Mas o problema não é esse, quem me dera que fosse. – respondeu Bunny.

- Mas afinal tens dúvidas de quê? – perguntou Rita, que já estava a ficar irritada.

- Duvidas sobre a minha vida, duvidas sobre o Gonçalo, duvidas sobre a Chibiusa.

- Bunny isso nem parece teu. – disse a Maria. – Tu nunca tiveste dúvidas sobre o que sentias pelo Gonçalo. Porquê agora? Se ele fez alguma coisa podes ter a certeza que eu trato dele.

- Não é nada disso. – respondeu Bunny depressa, ao ver a amiga a arregaçar as mangas. – Mas vocês ainda não se aperceberam que o Gonçalo só começou a dizer que me amava quando descobriu que eu era a Princesa Serenidade? E agora aparece uma menina que diz que é filha da Rainha Serenidade e do Rei Endymion. Ás vezes até parece que vivo apenas em função disso, onde fica a Bunny Tsukino e o Gonçalo Chiba no meio disto tudo? Eu não quero que ele esteja comigo pelo que aconteceu no passado ou pelo que vai acontecer no futuro.

- Então minha querida Bunny acho que tens um grande problema nas mãos!– disse Rita.

- Sim, tenho! E acho que já sei como o resolver.

Continua… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

**Capitulo 2**

- Gonçalo, onde anda a burra da Bunny?

- Chibiusa, não quero que fales dessa maneira sobre a tua mãe! – repreendeu Gonçalo.

- Pois, está bem! – respondeu corada. – Desculpa.

- Acho que foi passar o dia com as meninas no parque! E agora chega de conversa, ainda não acabaste os trabalhos de casa.

- Mas Gonçalo…

- Já disse chega, tu não querer reconhecer, mas na verdade és igual à tua mãe. – disse com um sorriso.

- Não sou nada, ela…

- Chibiusa, olha que me zango contigo! – disse ele, mas depois reparou que a menina ia começar a chorar não continuou.

"Ela pode não gostar da ideia, mas a verdade é que ela é muito parecida com a mãe, com a minha Bunny",pensou Gonçalo com um sorriso. Já passava das quatro da tarde, e tal como nos outros dias estavam os dois sentados na mesa da cozinha a fazer os trabalhos de casa, como uma verdadeira família.

- Já acabei! – disse contente.

- Ok! Deixa lá ver.

Quando começou a verificar se estava tudo bem feito, Gonçalo reparou que a menina estava muito calada e então pôs o caderno novamente em cima da mesa e perguntou preocupado:

- O que se passa?

- Sabes Gonçalo, apesar de não demonstrar, eu gosto muito da Bunny, mas é que…

- O quê? - incentivou ele.

- É que no século XXX, os meus pais estão sempre muito ocupados e…não é que não gostem de mim, eu sei muito bem que não é isso, mas eu sinto-me muito sozinha e então quando cá estou gosto de implicar com a Bunny da maneira que nunca poderia fazer quando estou em casa. 

- Eu já tinha percebido. – disse ele, compreensivo. – Mas também tens de pensar que a Bunny pode não se sentir bem com as coisas que dizes, principalmente agora que ela sabe que vais ser nossa filha.

- Sim, tens razão, Gonçalo! – disse ela com um enorme sorriso. – Vou tentar melhorar. E agora tenho de ir para casa, senão levo uma descompostura daquelas.

E de repente são interrompidos pelo som da campainha, Chibiusa aproveita para guardar as coisas dentro da mochila e dirigiu-se para a saída com Gonçalo. Ao abrir a porta deparam-se com Bunny.

- Chibiusa, não devias estar já em casa? – perguntou Bunny.

- Sim, vou agora, estive a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Sabes, eu não sou como certas pessoas! – disse Chibiusa já perto do elevador.

- Esta miúda… - disse enquanto fechava a porta.

- Bunny, o que vieste cá fazer? Não tínhamos nada combinado. – perguntou Gonçalo.

- Bem, parece que só te posso ver quando temos alguma coisa combinada! Não te posso fazer uma surpresa? – perguntou ela tentando atrasar o inevitável.

- Claro que podes, mas…

- Gonçalo! Cala-te e beija-me.

- Às suas ordens, minha princesa! – disse ele com um sorriso, fazendo uma vénia.

Mas para Bunny aquelas eram as piores palavras que poderia ouvir, então beijou-o como se não houvesse um amanhã, sabendo que este poderia ser o seu último beijo, porque na verdade não saberia qual seria o resultado da sua visita.

- Gonçalo, acho que precisamos de ter um conversa muito séria! – disse ela no fim do beijo.

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

**Duvidas de Amor**

**Capitulo 3**

- Bunny, o que se passa? – perguntou ele assustado ao ver cara da namorada.

- Bem…na verdade…nem sei como explicar.

- E que tal experimentares a começar pelo início?

"Meu deus, que eu não esteja a fazer o maior disparate da minha vida!", pensou ela. E de repente começou a tremer, não conseguia parar, e as lágrimas estavam a começar a cair pela face.

- Mas o que passa, Bunny? – perguntou Gonçalo, ainda mais assustado ao ver a reacção da namorada.

- Sabes, é que…

**TRIM, TRIM,TRIM,TRIM**

- É melhor atenderes!– disse ela.

- Mas Bunny, tu és mais importante que o telefone! Quem quiser que volte a ligar.

- Não, Gonçalo, esta conversa pode esperar mais uns minutos. – respondeu ela, tentando acalmar-se.

"Sim, a conversa podia esperar. Na verdade, talvez tivesse sido melhor assim!", a cabeça de Bunny não deixava de funcionar, estava com tantas dúvidas sobre o que devia ou não fazer que nem sequer ouviu quando Gonçalo a chamou.

- Bunny, tas a ouvir-me?

- O que? – perguntou ela assustada.

- É a Chibiusa, parece que a tua mãe quer que estejas em casa dentro de dez minutos.

- Bem, então se calhar é melhor ir andando. – disse ela agora mais calma.

- Estou a ficar tão preocupado contigo! – disse ele abraçando-a. – Eu queria mesmo que me dissesses o que se passa nessa tua cabecinha linda.

- Não te preocupes! Havemos de terminar de falar amanhã, eu fico bem. – disse olhando-o nos seus lindos olhos azuis.

- Se tu o dizes. Mas se precisares liga-me, ok? A qualquer hora!

- Sim, paizinho. – disse ela dando-lhe um beijo de despedida.

Quando ela ia a sair ele agarrou-lhe o pulso e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Paizinho, não é? Gostava de te ver a torturar o teu pai como me costumas fazer a mim. – disse num tom sedutor, deixando-a ir meio envergonhada com o comentário.

Mais tarde, depois de jantar, Bunny encontrava-se no quarto a tentar fazer os trabalhos e casa, quando de repente a Luna saltou para cima da secretária e perguntou:

- Então Bunny, conseguiste falar com ele?

Bunny deixou cair o lápis em cima do caderno, e suspirou, estava a tentar não pensar no que se tinha passado naquele dia, mas parecia que não podia mais adiar aquela conversa com a sua gata.

- Não Luna, não consegui. Na verdade senti-me aliviada no momento em que a Chibiusa me ligou para vir para casa. – disse chorosa. – Oh Luna! Mas porque é que me sinto assim? Agora que estamos em tempo de paz, tenho logo de encontrar complicações onde não as há!

- Não fiques assim, Bunny! – disse a gata aflita.

- Eu só queria poder falar com alguém que me compreendesse completamente. Gostava tanto de receber uns conselhos de alguém que já tivesse passado por algo parecido.

E de repente, como por magia, apareceu um clarão no meio do quarto e ouviu-se uma voz que disse:

- Se quiseres, posso ajudar-te, Princesa!

Continua…


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui vai mais um capítulo!

Obrigado a todos que contribuíram com os reviews.

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

**Capitulo 4**

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou Bunny, ao cair da cadeira.

Foi então que a viu no meio do seu quarto, era um mulher alta, de olhos azuis, pele clara e uma cabeleira loira com o mesmo penteado que o seu.

- Luna, belisca-me! – pediu ela incrédula. – AI! Também não era preciso com tanta força!

- Tu é que pediste!

Foi então que Luna prestou mais atenção à pessoa que estava na sua frente, e percebeu porque Bunny tinha feito aquele pediu estranho, a pessoa que estava no meio igual do quarto era a copia exacta de Bunny, mas foi quando olhou para o seu cabelo que percebeu a diferença.

- Majestade, peço desculpa por esta confusão!

- O QUÊ? – disse Bunny. – Devo de estar a sonhar! É isso, isto é um sonho e por isso posso fazer e dizer o que eu quiser…

Enquanto Bunny continuava a dizer disparates a mulher olhava em volta, como que a memorizar cada pedaço daquele quarto.

- Olá Luna! Já tinha saudades tuas. – disse a mulher. – Mas na verdade não vim aqui para falar contigo, mas sim com a Bunny, parece que ela precisa da minha ajuda.

- Sim, mas…

- Luna, deixa-nos sozinhas! – ordenou ela. – Mas por favor, não contes à Small Lady que aqui estou.

- É claro! – disse Luna, saindo do quarto.

- Bunny! – chamou a mulher. – BUNNY!

- Credo! Nunca pensei levar grito de mim mesma e ainda por cima num sonho!

- Bunny, isto não é um sonho! Eu, eu sou a Rainha Serenidade, vim do século XXX porque o Cristal Prateado realizou o teu pedido.

- A sério? Que fixe! Será que me podes dizer quando… - aproveitou ela.

- Não, nem penses nisso. Estou aqui apenas para te ajudar no assunto do Gonçalo, mas depois vou embora.

- Está bem! – disse desanimada. – Mas agora, conta, o que achas desta situação toda?

- Bem, na verdade eu também já passei por esta situação, e por isso sei que vai ser muito complicado ultrapassar isto, mas…

- Pois, pois! Mas afinal o que faço? – interrompeu ela sem pensar.

- Calma! Primeiro vais convocar uma reunião com as navegantes no tempo, amanhã de manhã e depois ligas para o Mário de fazes assim…

No fim de lhe contar todo o plano a Rainha Serenidade voltou para o século XXX, e Bunny começou a fazer todos os preparativos para o dia seguinte.

- Bunny, achas mesmo que vais conseguir? – perguntou Joana preocupada.

- É claro Joana! Tu sabes que eu faço tudo pelo meu querido Gonçalo. – disse decidida

Estavam no templo à cerca de uma hora, e Bunny já lhes tinha contado tudo o que se tinha passado no dia anterior, mas as navegantes não estavam muito certas de que Bunny seria capaz de ir com aquele plano até ao fim.

- Pois, está bem! O mais provável é que acabes por fazer algum disparate pelo meio.

- RITA, tu és tão mazinha.

- É verdade, Bunny! – e mostrou-lhe a língua. É claro que a Bunny não ficou quieta e então fez o mesmo.

Passado uns minutos, as outras cansaram-se de ver aquela briga e a Maria perguntou:

- E já falaste com o Mário?

- É claro, Maria, achas que sou assim tão burra? Está tudo pronto, e o melhor de tudo é que ainda tenho a vida facilitada!

- A sério, Bunny? Então porquê? – perguntou Joana admirada.

- É que daqui a três dias é o aniversário do Mário, e assim junta-se o útil ao agradável.

- Pois Bunny, agora já percebi! – disse Rita com um ar de gozo.

- Então?

- O que tu queres não é pôr á prova o amor do Gonçalo, mas sim encher-te de bolos.

- Parem meninas! – disse Maria. – Isso é tudo muito bonito, mas sabem o que festa de aniversário quer dizer?

- COMPRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – gritaram todas.

Continua…


	5. Chapter 5

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

Capitulo 5

O dia da festa de aniversário de Mário chegou rapidamente e todas as navegantes andavam cansadas com os preparativos para que o plano de Bunny resultasse. Pobre Gonçalo, ele nem tinha a menor ideia do que se ia passar.

Tinham passado três dias desde a última vez que tinha tido notícias de Bunny e Gonçalo, que se encontrava confortavelmente sentado no seu sofá sentindo a suave brisa do vento que entrada pela porta da varanda, estava a ficar preocupado. Era a primeira vez que Bunny estava tanto tempo sem o contactar, nem sequer já a via na rua, era como se o mesmo destino que fazia que anteriormente eles se encontrassem a cada esquina, estivesse agora esquecido. Era realmente muito estranho!

"Não deve ser nada! Provavelmente deve andar atarefada com alguma coisa.", pensou ele, tentando esquecer aquele formigueiro repentino no estômago.

- É melhor deixar-me de disparates! Tenho de ir arranjar-me para a festa do Mário.

Gonçalo estava há cerca de uma hora encostado à máquina de jogos da "Navegante V"enquanto esperava que Bunny e as suas amigas chegassem à festa e ao olhar em seu redor reparou que os outros convidados estavam todos muito animados. Sabia que aquela festa seria motivo de conversa durante algum tempo na Universidade onde ambos estudavam, afinal Mário não se poupara a esforços para que a sua festa de aniversário corresse bem. Primeiro tinha pedido ao seu chefe para fazer a festa no salão de jogos, depois a decoração também estava espectacular, na parede por cima do balcão do bar podia ver-se uma enorme faixa branca com letras azuis que dizia "PARABENS MÁRIO", o tecto estava completamente coberto de serpentinas e balões de várias cores, a um canto estava preparado um enorme sistema de som, tal como uma pista de dança para que os convidados pudessem dançar e também havia várias mesas espalhadas pelo salão recheadas com vários tipos de comida e bebida.

De repente, como que acordado de um sonho, um ruído tirou-o daquela reflexão, e olhou para o local de onde parecia originar o barulho, mas enquanto se dirigia para lá reparou que os convidados se tinham amontoado em redor do bar."O que se estará a passar?", perguntou-se vezes sem conta. Quando chegou ao seu destino o ruído cessou, ele olhou para todos os lados sem se aperceber que todos o olhavam de boca aberta, e foi então que viu o porquê de tanto reboliço.

- Não, não pode ser! – exclamou, não querendo acreditar no que estava diante dos seus olhos.

Continua…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

Capitulo 6

Gonçalo ainda não queria acreditar no espectáculo que decorria em frente a si, devia estar a sonhar, só podia ser isso, porque senão estivesse era porque aquela deusa estava mesmo à sua frente agarrada à cintura de Mário. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, afinal podia ser comprometido, mas não era cego, ela tinha um vestido preto e podia jurar por tudo do que era mais sagrado que nunca tinha visto nada mais curto na sua vida, dele saiam um par de pernas que pareciam não ter fim e para completar o conjunto ela tinha umas sandálias de salto alto da mesma cor do vestido. Olhou então para cima e pôde ver que a rapariga tinha a sua enorme cabeleira presa no cima da cabeça dando-lhe um aspecto muito sexy, mas foi quando olhou para os seus olhos para ficou estático.

- Não, não pode ser! – exclamou ele, tentado negar a evidencia que estava na sua frente. – Bunny?

- O quê? – perguntou a rapariga meio despercebida. – Olá Gonçalo! Chegaste mesmo a tempo, estava a tentar convencer o Mário a abrir agora a minha prenda. Ajudas-me?

- Mas afinal o que te aconteceu? Que vestido é esse? – perguntou furioso.

- Vestido? Ah…gostas? Comprei ontem no shopping especialmente para o dia de hoje! – e voltou a sua atenção para Mário, ignorando o namorado. – Vá lá, abre a prenda!

- Bunny! Acho que é melhor ires a casa mudar de roupa! – disse ele tentando controlar-se.

- Desculpa? Primeiro não és meu pai para me fazeres ir mudar de roupa e segundo quero informar-te que lá por seres meu namorado não mandas no que visto, nem no que faço! – disse ela calmamente. – E agora, Mário, abre logo a prenda! Tenho a certeza que vais gostar.

Mário, cansado de ouvir aquela discussão, começou a desembrulhar o presente com calma.

- Bunny, que lindo! – disse ele corando de vergonha.

- Gostas mesmo? Achei que eram a tua cara. – disse contente. – Tenho a certeza que ficas muito sexy com eles.

Então todos os convidados que se encontravam no salão começaram a rir, realmente não podiam fazer outra coisa ao ver os boxers de seda brancos e cheio de corações vermelhos.

- Basta! – exclamou Gonçalo vermelho de raiva e ciúmes. – Para mim já chega! Vou para casa, e tu Bunny, quando te lembrares que eu existo liga-me!

E saiu porta fora, deixando todos os convidados perplexos com aquela explosão, afinal parecia que não iria ser só a festa de Mário que seria motivo de conversa na Universidade. Afinal, era a primeira vez que tinham visto o Gonçalo Chiba com uma crise de ciúmes por causa de uma rapariga. 

Era cerca da meia-noite, quando todas as navegantes estavam a ajudar Mário a limpar o salão para que no dia seguinte pudesse abrir novamente ao público, quando este virou-se para Bunny e disse:

- Bem, parece que estás a conseguir o que querias!

- Pois é! Viste a cara que ele fez quando te ouviu a dizer que o Mário iria ficar sexy com os boxers? – perguntou Rita com um ar malévolo. – Dava tudo para ver como está ele agora, eheh!

- Bunny, não achas que estás a ir um bocadinho longe demais? – perguntou Amy, cautelosa.

- Que nada, Amy! – disse Joana. – Sabes que eu sei o que digo. Afinal não sou a deusa do amor por nada.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Mário.

- Ela quis dizer que percebia muito destes casos de amor! – desculpou Maria, com vontade de mandar um tiro a Joana, pensado que se o olhar matasse ela já estava a caminho do outro mundo.

- Pois foi! Foi de morrer a rir! Mas lembrem-se, meninas que isto ainda não acabou. – recordou Bunny. – Ainda agora começou, foi só uma pequena crise de ciúmes, a fase dois do plano é convosco e com a Chibiusa.

- SIMMMM! – gritaram elas ao mesmo tempo.

Continua…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

Capitulo 7

As aulas tinham terminado, e o salão de jogos estava a começar a encher-se de adolescentes que se queriam divertir no final de um aborrecido dia de aulas. Num canto escondido do bar encontrava-se Gonçalo a beber o seu habitual café, mas apesar desta cena tão habitual, a cabeça do pobre rapaz estava a funcionar a mil à hora.

"Ontem fui longe demais! Não devia ter-me chateado por uma coisa tão estúpida!", recriminava-se no seu pensamento, "De certeza que ela agora já nem fala comigo! Assim que chegar, vou pedir-lhe desculpas pela cena de ontem e depois convido-a para jantar!", concluiu ele.

Duas horas e quatro chávenas de café depois, nem Bunny, nem as restantes navegantes tinham chegado.

"Não é possível!", pensou ele olhando para o relógio que se encontrava na parede à sua frente,"Já devia cá estar! Se calhar vou para casa, afinal tenho muito que fazer!", pensou ele, lembrando-se do estado de calamidade em que se encontrava o seu apartamento depois da crise de ciúmes do dia anterior. Pagou a despesa, mas quando ia a levantar-se ouviu umas gargalhadas muito familiares.

- Olá! Vocês hoje vieram mais tarde!

- Pois foi! – disse Rita. – Tivemos uma reunião de emergência.

- Mas passa-se alguma coisa? Um novo inimigo? – perguntou aflito.

- Nada parecido! Foi aqui esta que se chama "Deusa do Amor". – explicou Maria. – Ela adora meter-se na vida afectiva dos outros, mas depois não sabe o que fazer da dela.

- Maria! – ralhou Joana.

- Também tu, Amy?

- Achas, Gonçalo? Eu aproveitei para estudar mais uns capítulos de Matemática. Estava um bocado atrasada na matéria.

- Atrasada? – perguntou o rapaz admirado.

- Sim, só estava três capítulos à frente.

- Fizeste bem! – disse ele com ar de caso. – De qualquer maneira, onde está a Bunny?

- Mas ela não te contou? – perguntou Chibiusa aparecendo atrás de Maria. – Ai aquela cabeça oca, é sempre a mesma coisa.

- Mas contar o quê? – perguntou ele sem perceber nada.

- A Bunny foi lanchar com uns amigos do Mário que conheceu ontem na festa!

- Amigos? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, e bom giros. Na verdade acho que eram muito parecidos com o meu ex-namorado. – disse Maria sonhadora.

- Ela ontem quando chegou a casa estava muito excitada com a ideia de ir lanchar com esses rapazes. Se calhar esqueceu-se de te avisar que não vinha hoje! – disse Chibiusa com um ar malévolo.

- RAPAZES! Mas que rapazes. – gritou ele, exigindo explicações.

- Hehe! Ninguém de interessante! – disse Rita sem jeito.

- Bem já chega! – disse ele dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Onde vais, Gonçalo? – perguntou Mário, que ia iniciar o seu turno.

- CASA! Vou para casa. – disse furioso.

Continua…


	8. Chapter 8

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

Capitulo 8

Já passava da meia-noite e aquela pequena figura continuava a olhar para a enorme Lua Cheia que enchia o céu de Tokyo, olhando mais de perto podia ver-se uma rapariga loira, com um estranho penteado, que segurava uma caixa de musica em forma de estrela no meio das mãos, tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

De repente a porta do quarto abriu-se e entrou uma pequena gata preta com um estranho símbolo na testa.

- Ai, Bunny, o que se passa?

- Luna! – exclamou a rapariga, assustada. – O que fazes aqui? Não ias dormir em casa da Joana?

- Ia! – confirmou ela. – Mas assim que soube das novidades vim para cá a correr para podermos comemorar os bons resultados do teu plano! Então chego aqui toda contente e encontro-te a chorar! Não gostas-te das novidades?

- Claro de gostei! Na verdade adorei, mas isso não quer dizer que goste do que estou a fazer. Mas não foi nada, só fiquei um bocadinho melancólica, e estava a pedir à Rainha Serenidade para me dar força para continuar com o plano.

- Se quiseres podes acabar com este plano ridículo! – encorajou a gata.

- Não, Luna! Na verdade não posso.

- A Rita tem mesmo razão! És mesmo uma cabeça de serradura, arranjas problemas e depois não os sabes resolver. – ralhou a gata preocupada.

- Não é nada disso. – defendeu-se a rapariga. – Tu não podes entender, Luna! Oh, Luna, se tivesses ouvido a Rainha Serenidade a falar da relação dela com o Rei Endymion…Ela está tão segura acerca dos sentimentos dele!

- Mas tu não confias no Gonçalo?

- É difícil de explicar! Não é que não confie, mas…

Houve um longo momento de silêncio durante o qual Bunny pensou como havia de explicar as suas incertezas em relação a Gonçalo. Então deu um suspiro e disse:

- Sabes Luna, às vezes lembro-me de quando o Reino das Trevas raptou o Gonçalo e fez com que ele ficasse mau, e quando a Natália queria ficar com ele para ela, depois quando ele acabou comigo por causa dos sonhos que o próprio Rei Endymion lhe enviava…E sabes qual é a conclusão a que chego? É sempre o meu amor que é testado, sou sempre eu que tenho de confiar no que ele sente por mim e nunca o contrário.

- Acho que já te estou a perceber! Em resumo, precisas de fazer isto para poderes seguir em frente com a vossa relação. Precisas disto para te sentires bem contigo própria.

- É isso mesmo! – disse limpando os olhos, decidida. – E agora está na hora de dormir! Amanhã tenho de me levantar bem cedo.

- Levantar cedo?

- Sim, para não apanhar nenhum castigo na escola!

- E porque amanhã? – perguntou a gata desconfiada.

- Porque amanhã é o dia em que vou encostar o Gonçalo à parede!

Continua…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

Capitulo 9

O dia começou igual a qualquer outro, mas apesar de tanto esforço, Bunny não conseguiu acordou a horas, correu para a escola, tropeçou várias vezes pelo caminho e acabou por apanhar castigo extracurricular. Tudo lhe correu mal naquele dia e ao mesmo tempo que a horas iam passando ia também aumentando a ansiedade em relacção ao confronto que iria ter lugar no final do dia.

As aulas tinham terminado e depois do duplo castigo, resultado da distracção nas aulas, Bunny encontrava-se, finalmente, em frente da grande porta envidraçada do prédio de Gonçalo. Abriu a pesada porta com a chave que ele lhe tinha dado e dirigiu-se ao elevador. A cada segundo sentia-se mais deprimida, desta vez não iria haver fuga possível. Estava tudo preparado para a conclusão do plano. Quando chegou ao piso certo assustou-se quando as portas do elevador de abriram, mas tentou acalmar-se dando um longo suspiro. "Por favor, que não esteja em casa!", pensou ela, mas a sua prece não foi ouvida, pois passados uns momentos Gonçalo abriu a porta.

- Olá Bunny! – disse ele abrindo mais a porta para ela entrar.

- Olá! – disse ela sem saber o que fazer.

Entraram no apartamento silenciosos, cada um imerso nos seus pensamentos, Bunny a pensar como haveria de lhe dizer o eu ia na sua alma e Gonçalo a pensar em como se poderia controlar.

- Então, Bunny, a que devo a honra desta visita? – perguntou ele irónico.

- Gonçalo! Precisamos muito de conversar. – começou ela. – Sabes, eu…

- Sim, Bunny! – interrompeu ele. – Realmente precisamos de conversar! Na verdade estão a passar-se muitas coisas nas minhas costas que eu não ando a gostar nem um pouco. E Não faças esse ar de despercebida, sabes bem no que estou a falar. Devias ter vergonha, Bunny! Como podes querer ser a futura Rainha da Terra se te comportas deste modo!

A cada palavra Bunny encolhia-se mais, a cada palavra uma lágrima caía dos seus lindos olhos azuis percorrendo o caminho até ao seu pequeno queixo. Não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir, a dor era demasiado grande para a suportar sozinha.

"Afinal eu tinha razão", pensou ela decepcionada, "Ele não me ama realmente. Ele só quer saber da Serenidade!"

- Bolas, Bunny! – continuou ele, cada vez mais alterado. – Tu principalmente, sendo a Princesa, deverias dar o exemplo às tuas amigas e ao mundo. Não consigo acreditar que a minha querida Princesa Serenidade seja tão infantil e irresponsável como tu!

- Basta! – ordenou ela baixinho.

Mas ele não ouviu e continuou empolgado com o seu discurso.

- Já disse que bastava! – gritou ela então. – Pensas que são só os teus sentimentos que contem? Pois meu menino vou dar-te uma grande novidade: Não são! Eu estou farta, Gonçalo! Estou cansada de viver na sombra da minha vida anterior. Vê se entendes de uma vez por todas, porque eu não vou voltar a repetir. Eu não sou a Princesa Serenidade do Milénio Prateado, eu não sou a Rainha Serenidade de Cristal Tokyo. O meu nome é Bunny Tsukino, tenho 15 anos, estou no nono ano e sou a guerreira que luta pelo amor e pela justiça, sou a Sailor Moon.

- Bunny, eu… - disse assustado.

- Bunny nada! – disse furiosa. – Na verdade, Gonçalo, começo a acreditar cada vez mais que só estás comigo por causa do nosso passado, não é isso que quero para a minha vida, não preciso de esmolas de ninguém. Mas, se por acaso, me amas realmente, vais ter de trabalhar bastante, porque neste momento não acredito em nada que possas dizer. Percebes isso? Não confio em ti.

E saiu do apartamento, deixando para trás um Gonçalo estupefacto.

Continua…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

Capitulo 10

Corria. Corria sem destino pelas ruas escuras e desertas da cidade, não conseguia parar, não conseguia controlar os seus movimentos. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, já não podia mais, não sabia ao certo à quanto tempo estaria a correr, no seu enorme desespero ela só queria afastar-se daquele prédio, daquele apartamento, mas mais concretamente daquele homem. Aquele homem que amava, aquela pessoa por quem ela já tinha dado a vida tantas vezes, a mesma pessoa que a tinha salvo tantas vezes de uma morte certa.

Finalmente parou. As suas longas pernas, aquelas mesmas pernas habituadas a correr quilómetros para salvar o planeta de monstros, estavam esgotadas, achava que não conseguia dar mais um passo. Olhou então em volta, assegurando-se que não se encontrava em nenhum lugar perigoso da cidade, e qual não foi o seu espanto ao descobrir que se encontrava em frente da enorme escadaria que dava acesso ao Templo do avô de Rita. Juntou então a energia que restava no seu pequeno corpo e começou a subir os cem degraus do Templo. Cada passo era uma tortura, e quando chegou ao cimo das escadas agradeceu aos céus por o ter conseguido fazer.

- Rita! – gritou ela ao chegar perto do quarto da rapariga.

Rita levantou os olhos dos livros da escola ao ouvir alguém chamar pelo seu nome e dirigiu-se à porta do quarto.

- Bunny, o que se passou? – perguntou ela, assustada ao ver o estado em que se encontrava a amiga.

- Rita, preciso da tua ajuda!

E desmaiou de cansaço. Automaticamente, Rita pegou na amiga e deitou-a na sua cama, tapando-a com os seus cobertores, de seguida ligou para os pais de Bunny, e apesar de detestar mentir daquela maneira, pediu-lhes para deixar a filha passar a noite no Templo para poderem estudar para o teste que se iria realizar no dia seguinte. E por ultimo, ligou para as outras navegantes, para que estivessem presentes no momento em que Bunny acorda-se.

Tinha passado duas horas, mas Bunny não dava sinais de acordar e as suas amigas estavam a ficar cada vez mais preocupadas com o estado dela, perguntando-se o que se teria passado em casa de Gonçalo para deixa-la naquele estado.

- O que será que ele fez desta vez? – perguntou Joana.

- Sinceramente, não sei! Mas podes ter a certeza de que não se vai ficar a rir. – disse Maria massajando os pulsos.

- Calma, meninas! – disse Amy, tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Vamos deixar a Bunny acordar e depois logo se vê!

- É isso mesmo! – concordou Rita com um ar malévolo. – Depois logo se vê!

- Meninas! – disse uma voz fraca vinda da cama.

- Bunny, acordaste! – disse Luna aliviado, que até então se mantivera em silencio. – Será que, agora que acordaste, nos podes contar o que se passou?

Bunny deu um suspiro, aconchegou-se na almofada e começou a contar o que se tinha passado em casa de Gonçalo. Contou-lhes tudo, desde que se levantou pela manhã, até sair a correr do apartamento.

- Vou matá-lo! – disse Maria decidida. – É desta vez que ele vai ver o que é bom para a tosse.

- E eu ajudo! – apoiou Rita.

- Não, vocês não vão fazer nada disso. – ordenou Bunny.

- Mas porquê? – perguntou Joana sem perceber. – Depois dessa conversa toda ainda o desculpas?

- Fui eu que comecei! Fui eu que decidi testar o amor que ele sentia por mim. O único problema é que nunca pensei que ele me viesse com um sermão sobre eu ser a Princesa. E então fiz birra.

- Então o que vais fazer? – perguntou Amy.

- Vou esperar! – disse ela, deixando-as com ar de espanto. – Vou esperar e ver o que ele vai fazer!

Continua…


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumo: O que será que acontece quando Bunny começa a ter duvidas acerca do amor de Gonçalo? **

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

**Capitulo 11**

- Ai que dor de cabeça?

E voltou a fechar os olhos. Era a terceira vez que Gonçalo tentava levantar-se, mas de cada vez que abria os olhos tinha de os voltar a fechar, pois estava com uma dor de cabeça tão forte que até a luz do sol o incomodava. O mais estranho era que não se lembrava de que entrava tanta luz pela pequena janela do seu quarto. "Deve ser da ressaca! É bem feito, quem me mandou a mim afogar as minhas mágoas numa garrafa de whisky.", pensou ele.

- Estou a ver que já acordas-te! – disse uma voz masculina vinda do seu lado esquerdo.

Ao ouvir aquela voz gelou totalmente. Não queria acreditar nos seus ouvidos, era impossível aquela pessoa estar ali. Mas então, com muito esforço, esfregou os olhos e olhou com atenção para aquela figura e pôde confirmar as poucas duvidas que tinha. Só havia uma pessoa, pelo menos que ele tivesse conhecimento, que usava aquelas roupas e que tinha aquela aparência. A camisa era branca, as calças e o fraque que o homem usava eram lavanda, o cabelo continuava negro, apesar de se notar algumas madeixas brancas, e aqueles olhos eram tão azuis como os seus, mas apesar de todas estas similaridades foi o ceptro que tinha na mão direita que lhe deu a certeza sobre a identidade do homem.

- Rei Endymion? – falou ele finalmente. – Mas o que faz aqui no século XXI?

- Antes de responder a essa pergunta é melhor olhares em teu redor. Mas aconselho-te a despachares-te porque ela deve estar a chegar!

- Ela? – perguntou ele confuso.

Só então começou a perceber que não estava na sua cama, aquela cama era o triplo do tamanho da sua, mas não era só essa diferença, o próprio quarto era do tamanho do seu apartamento e de cada lado da cama encontrava-se uma mesinha de cabeceira, mas não conseguia ver mais nada, porque o sol estava demasiado forte. Levantou-se então com muita dificuldade, testando a resistência da sua cabeça, e começou a dirigir-se para a enorme varanda que estava do seu lado direito. Pôde então ter a certeza de que se encontrava numa das torres do enorme Palácio de Cristal, lá em baixo a enorme cidade de Cristal Tokyo começava a despertar.

- Mas o que faço aqui? – perguntou Gonçalo ainda sem perceber.

- Fui eu que ordenei que te trouxessem. – explicou uma voz feminina vinda da porta. – Queria ver a cara do homem que partiu o coração da pobre Bunny. És um homem mau, Endymion! Eu disse que queria estar aqui quando ele acordasse.

- Desculpa, querida! – desculpou-se o Rei. – Mas ia a passar pela porta quando o ouvi acordar.

- Rainha Serenidade! Mas porquê?

- É muito simples, meu querido Gonçalo! – disse a Rainha com voz doce ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia para o rapaz. – Para poder fazer isto!

E deu-lhe um enorme estalo na face, deixando no rosto do rapaz a marca da sua delicada mão.

- Estavas a merecê-las! – disse ela sem perder a calma. – Como pudeste duvidar do amor que ela sente por ti? Ela não merecia nenhuma daquelas palavras. Queres perdê-la para sempre?

- É claro que não! – disse aflito. – Rainha Serenidade, o problema foram os meus ciúmes. Primeiro na festa do Mário e depois quando a Chibiusa me disse que ela tinha ido lanchar com uns rapazes que tinha conhecido não me consegui controlar.

- Gostava de quem é que a Small Lady herdou esses genes! – disse o Rei Endymion olhando para a esposa. – De qualquer maneira, o que vais fazer Gonçalo?

- Vou lutar por ela! Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para ela perceber que eu amo a Bunny Tsukino. – disse ele decidido. – Afinal, não há nada que o Mascarado não possa fazer pela mulher que ama.

- Muito bem! Fiquei satisfeita. – disse a Rainha com um sorriso maroto. – Já avisei a Plutão que irá regressar dentro de umas horas, mas agora veste-te e vem tomar o pequeno-almoço connosco, porque depois vais voltar para a tua Bunny.

Continua…


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumo: O que será que acontece quando Bunny começa a ter duvidas acerca do amor de Gonçalo? **

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário - Motoki**

**Capitulo 12**

Tinha passado uma semana desde a desastrosa discussão no apartamento de Gonçalo. Sete longos dias em que Bunny não tinha visto o homem que amava. "Será que ele não quer voltar para mim?", perguntava-se Bunny vezes sem conta.

As aulas tinham acabado finalmente, e Bunny chegou ao salão de jogos, onde por aquela hora as suas amigas estariam à sua espera."Cá vou eu outra vez! Era tão bom que tudo voltasse ao que era antes!", desejou ela dando um longo suspiro. E então entrou.

Percorreu a enorme sala cheia de máquinas de jogos até chegar ao balcão onde se encontravam as suas amigas sentadas nos enormes bancos na conversa com Mário.

- Tenho tanta fome! – exclamou ela ao sentar-se junto a elas.

- E quando é que tu não tens fome? – ralhou Rita.

- Rita, não sejas assim tão má! – queixou-se ela. – Aquele teste de Matemática ia-me matando. Tenho a certeza que a professora Carolina fez de propósito.

- Vá Bunny! Esquece a escola. – disse Mário com um sorriso. – Então o que vais querer?

- Mário, és a minha salvação! Mas hoje só vou querer um hamburguer maxi, com batatas fritas das grandes, um batido de chocolate…e deixa-me pensar…já sei! No final vou comer um gelado de morango. – disse a sorrir.

- Se eu fosse a ti, não comia tantas guloseimas, cabeça de serradura! – gozou uma voz masculina, vinda do canto do balcão.

"Não pode ser!", pensou ela incrédula ao olhar fixamente para o homem, "Será que o Cristal Prateado realizou o meu desejo!".

- As meninas bonitas e bem comportadas não andam a comer essas porcarias!

- Gonçalo? – perguntou ela, para ter a certeza que não estava a sonhar.

- Que cabeça a minha! – continuou ele batendo ao de leve na testa. – Desculpa, cabeça de serradura! Devo estar a confundir-te com outra pessoa..

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou zangada. – Mete-te na tua vida!

Mas naquele momento Mário chegou com o tabuleiro com o pedido de Bunny.

- Aqui está, Bunny! – disse Mário, sem se aperceber da chegada de Gonçalo. – Gonçalo? Quando chegaste?

- Olá, Mário! Cheguei ontem à noite, quando puderes traz-me um café, por favor! – pediu ele.

- Meninas, vamos para uma mesa? – perguntou Bunny, querendo afastar-se o mais possível de Gonçalo.

- Vamos! – confirmou Joana.

Passado uma hora, Bunny já tinha comido o seu "pequeno" lanche e estava muito pensativa, enquanto que as outras conversavam sobre a estranha viagem de Gonçalo.

- Então e o que achas, Bunny? – perguntou Maria preocupada com a amiga.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, como que saindo de transe.

- Estava a perguntar-te se sabias onde é que o Gonçalo esteve durante esta semana!

- Não sei, Maria! E também não me interessa.

- O QUÊ? – disseram todas.

- Não me interpretem mal, meninas! – disse ela aflita. – Mas o principal problema não me parece que seja esse. Não sei se vocês repararam, mas o mais estranho para mim é que ele voltou a tratar-me da mesma forma de como quando nos conhecemos.

- Ainda não tinha pensado nisso. – concordou Rita pensativa.

- Ei, cabeça de serradura! – chamou Gonçalo, aproximando-se da mesa das raparigas.

- Não me chames isso, seu idiota! – gritou ela. – Tu sabes muito bem qual é o meu nome!

- Pois, vou pensar nisso. – disse no gozo. – Na verdade, estou aqui porque houve alguém que passou pela minha casa esta manhã e pediu-me para te entregar uma coisa.

- Um coisa? – perguntou ela confusa.

Gonçalo pôs então a mão dentro do bolso do casaco e tirou lá de dentro um perfeito botão de rosa vermelho com um cartão azul agarrado na ponta do caule.

- Isto! – disse entregando-lhe a rosa.

- Mas quem é que me enviou isto? – perguntou ainda mais confusa. – Não percebo!

Então ele chegou-se mais perto dela e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Estou desapontado, Bunny! Tens assim tanta gente que te ofereça rosas vermelhas?

E então saiu do salão de jogos, deixando Bunny pensativa a olhar para a rosa, e com quatro amigas muito curiosas.

Já na rua, Gonçalo caminhava calmamente para o seu apartamento com um sorriso nos lábios, pensando "Gonçalo 1, Bunny 0".

Continua…


	13. Chapter 13

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

**Capitulo 13**

Já tinha passado cinco minutos desde que Gonçalo tinha sido do salão de jogos, mas Bunny ainda se encontrava de boca aberta a pensar no que Gonçalo lhe tinha dito.

- Ai Bunny! – gritou Joana. – Que emoção!

- Realmente! – disse Maria. – Parece que afinal ele resolveu agir.

- Vocês acham? – perguntou ela corada ao olhar intensamente para a rosa que ainda se encontrava na sua mão.

- Ai, Bunny, és mesmo uma cabeça de serradura! – exclamou Rita. – Se isso não fosse verdade ele não te tinha dado essa rosa! Mas afinal o que te disse ele?

- Vocês têm razão! – concordou ela. – E quanto ao que ele me disse não tens nada a ver com isso.

E tirou-lhe a língua.

- Vá meninas, não é altura para essas coisas! – ralhou Amy.

- A Amy tem razão! Se calhar eu devia ir ter com ele e dar-lhe o meu perdão.

- Mas é que nem penses! – impediu Maria.

- Ora, Maria! Mas porquê?

- Ai Bunny! És mesmo uma desmiolada. – disse Joana com os olhos brilhantes de emoção. – Tens de ter mais calma. Ele ainda só te deu uma rosa, isso não prova nada. Ai ai! Afinal o amor é um prato que se deve servir quente.

- Na verdade a frase correcta é "A vingança é um prato que se serve frio!". – corrigiu Amy envergonhada. – Mas também não percebo onde se encaixa nesta situação.

- Pois pois! – disse Joana rapidamente. – Mas afinal o que diz esse bilhete?

Foi então que todas repararam no cartão azul que estava agarrado ao caule da rosa que ainda se encontrava segura na mão de Bunny. Muito lentamente, como com medo do que estivesse no cartão, ele tirou-o do caule e encontrou dentro do cartão uma pequena folha de papel dobrada. Na folha estava escrito, pela mão de Gonçalo, um pequeno poema.

- Vá Bunny! Diz de uma vez. – disse Maria.

Bunny leu, releu e voltou a reler o que estava escrito na folha.

- Meninas, esta pode ter sido apenas a primeira prova de amor que ele me deu, mas também foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi! – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Já estou a ficar impaciente! – queixou-se Rita. – Lê-nos isso de uma vez.

- Então aqui vai!

"No brilho de uma estrela, eu mando

um alerta, um beijo em forma de flor

espero que o recebas com tal amor

e que olhes o céu de vez em quando.

Os anjos decerto zelam por teu dia

Deixam um recado na nuvem de prata

A Lua me acenou de forma tão grata

Trás promessa que me enche d'alegria.

Apaga lágrimas do tempo passado

Não sonhes com futuro por descobrir

Faz com que agora fiques a meu lado.

O teu olhar pousará no meu a sorrir

Tudo será esquecido, perdoado

Para que o sonho se possa cumprir!

(Anónimo)

Bunny, encontrei este poema na Internet e logo me lembrei de ti e do nosso amor. Esquece o passado e o futuro! Vem viver apenas o presente comigo.

Amo-te.

Do teu Gonçalo"

- Ai que até me fez chorar! – disse Rita com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão romântico! – concordou Maria.

- Eu sabia que ele não iria desistir! – disse Bunny confiante.

- Mas agora tenho a certeza, Bunny! Esta foi apenas a primeira prova de amor. – disse Joana. – Ele só vai para quando o perdoares de alma e coração.

- Eu sei, Joana! Eu sei! – disse Bunny sonhadora.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

**Capitulo 14**

- Não sei se devo fazer isto. – afirmou ele para si próprio. – E se alguém me vê e chama a policia? Havia de ser giro! Não tinha era graça nenhuma.

Já passavam das onze horas da noite e naquela rua não se via viva alma. Aquele era um dos bairros mais calmos de Tokyo e naquela hora da noite aquela casa estava completamente às escuras. Era uma casa enorme, de primeiro andar e com um grande jardim na frente, onde estava uma frondosa arvore no centro. Gonçalo estava em frente do portão principal, a pensar se devia continuar com o seu plano. Trespassou o portão, e depois de muito dificuldade por causa da hesitação chegou até ao tronco da árvore, transformou-se em Mascarado e começou a trepar a árvore. "Espero que mereça o esforço", pensou ele, "Não é que ela não mereça, mas a verdade é que estão a faltar-me ideias!". Chegou ao ramo mais próximo da janela e começou a estudar o local. "Agora compreendo como é que ela consegue sair de casa tão tarde quando há ataques!", continuou ele com um sorriso nos lábios ao imaginar a namorada a sair apressada pela janela em direcção ao mesmo ramo onde se encontrava ele.

- Luna, achas mesmo que o plano está a resultar? – perguntou Bunny, que no momento estava deitada a conversar com a gata.

- Não sei Bunny! Mas se não estivesse ele não te tinha oferecido aquela rosa com o bilhete.

- Deves ter razão! – concordou ela com ar sonhador. - Nunca mais chega a manhã para eu poder vê-lo. Ai Luna! Eu amo tanto o meu Gonçalinho.

**TOC,TOC,TOC.**

- Luna, é impressão minha ou está mesmo alguém a atirar pedras à minha janela? – perguntou ela agarrada à almofada. – Estou a ficar com tanto medo!

- Se eu fosse a ti ia lá ver! – encorajou Luna, que tinha acabado de descobrir o vulto do Mascarado em cima da arvore.

Então Bunny largou a enorme almofada branca, levantou-se da cama, vestiu o seu novo roupão cor de rosa e dirigiu-se à janela, mas sem a abrir.

- Que estranho, não vejo ninguém, Luna! - disse ela, olhando em direcção ao solo.

- Espreita melhor! A pessoa pode ter dado conta que a descobriste a pode ter-se escondido atrás da arvore. – gozou a gata.

Olhou com mais atenção para o chão, junto à árvore, mas continuou sem encontrar ninguém, foi subindo o seu olhar pelo tronco da árvore, cada vez mais curiosa com o que iria encontrar, até que chegou aos enormes ramos, foi então que o seu olhar alcançou ao vulto do homem e ela não queria acreditar no que estava a ver.

- Luna, diz-me que estou a sonhar?

- Então e queres que o sonho seja bom ou mau? – gozou Luna.

- Deixa-te de brincadeiras, Luna! Eu não estou a sonhar pois não? Ele está mesmo ali a olhar para mim, não está? – perguntou ela abrindo a janela.

- Bunny, já pensaste no pedido que eu fiz no cartão? – perguntou o rapaz aproximando-se mais quando a viu a abrir a janela.

- Não sei do que estás a falar, Mascarado! – disse ela fingindo-se de despercebida.

- Estou a falar de nós, do nosso presente!

- Continuo sem perceber, Mascarado! Eu nem sequer o conheço. – disse ela, agora com uma enorme vontade de rir.

- Por favor, Bunny, perdoa-me! – suplicou o rapaz, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a mascara. – Eu fui um estúpido! Olha, aceita esta rosa e pensa no que te disse, se for preciso gasto todas as minhas rosas até que me perdoes.

- Mentiroso! – gritou-lhe ela no fim de aceitar a rosa.

- Mentiroso? – perguntou Gonçalo confuso. – Tu sabes que te amo mais do que a minha própria vida, Bunny! Eu seria incapaz de te mentir propositadamente.

- És um mentiroso! – repetiu ela. – Tu sabes bem que as tuas rosas não se gastam!

**TRAZ**

O barulho da janela e a confusão de Gonçalo eram tão grandes que ele se desequilibrou da árvore. "Ai que eu caio!", pensou ele antes de deixar de sentir o ramo debaixo dos seus pés.

**PUM**

E caiu no chão frio. Então pensou desanimado: "Gonçalo 1, Bunny 1!"

No quarto, Bunny estava de costas voltadas para a janela, com a rosa na mão, um enorme sorriso nos lábios e os olhos brilhantes.

"Muito bem, Gonçalo!",pensou ela, "Mais uma vez conseguiste, Gonçalo! Por muito que deseje não te consigo resistir! Gonçalo 2, Bunny 0!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

**Capitulo 15**

- …e então fechei a janela!

- Então e depois? – perguntou Joana curiosa.

- Sei lá! Fui dormir logo de seguida. – respondeu Bunny despreocupada, deixando todas as outras com cara de parvas.

- És sempre a mesma coisa! Nem viste se ele foi logo embora? – perguntou Rita.

- Ai Rita! Eu já disse que não! – voltou a dizer.

Estavam a morrer de tédio, sentadas numa mesa encostada a uma enorme janela do salão de jogos. Tinham combinado encontrar-se cedo naquela manhã de sábado, no salão de jogos, para poderem fazer planos para aquele fim de semana, mas a verdade é que não encontravam nada de novo para fazer. Era sempre Shopping- Parque- Salão de Jogos. Por isso, enquanto pensavam em novas ideias, Bunny tinha-lhes contado o que se tinha passado na noite anterior.

- Bom dia, meninas! – disse Mário com um sorriso alegre, enquanto se dirigia para a mesa onde se encontravam. – Então já sabem o que vão fazer neste lindo dia de sol?

- Ainda não! – respondeu Rita, aborrecida. – Aqui a nossa amiga, Cabeça de Serradura, estava só a contar-nos o seu ultimo encontro com o seu querido Gonçalo?

- A sério? Então e como correu? – perguntou ele.

- Nem queiras saber! – respondeu Rita. – Até parece uma novela mexicana!

- Cala-te Rita! – disse Bunny. – Ai Mário, foi tão lindo! Devias ter visto, eu na janela do meu quarto e ele em cima da árvore do pátio. Ai!

- Então, esse encontro foi quando? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Foi ontem à noite!

- Era o que eu temia. – disse Mário com ar de gozo.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Amy.

- É que ontem, de madrugada, ele apareceu na minha casa a perguntar se eu tinha comprimidos para a dor de costas! E vocês deviam ter visto o galo que ele tinha na cabeça. – respondeu.

- Coitadinho do meu Gonçalinho! Quando isto acabar, eu vou dar-lhe um beijinho.

- Se fosse só um beijinho! – sussurrou Rita no gozo.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Bunny, que tinha ouvido o comentário.

- O que eu quero dizer é que quando estás perto dele nem deixas o rapaz respirar!

- Que engraçadinha! Tu estás é com inveja. – concluiu a loira.

- Já sei! – disse Mário de repente, para que as duas não começassem a discutir. – Porque não vêm ao concurso de Karaoke que vai haver aqui esta tarde?

- Concurso de Karaoke? – perguntou Maria incerta.

- Sim! Tenho a certeza que vocês iriam gostar. – confirmou o rapaz.

- Deve ser giro! – disse Bunny contente. – A Chibiusa de certeza que iria adorar. Até já estou a imaginar: "E a vencedora é: Bunny Tsukino". YUPI, viva eu!!!

- Isto se não partires os vidros antes, não é Bunny?

- Rita, não sejas assim tão má! – disse Bunny com lágrimas nos olhos.

- De qualquer maneira está combinado! – disse Joana, ao mesmo tempo que sonhava ser ela a vencedora do concurso. – A que horas começa?

- Começa às 16:00h! Se quiserem, até posso guardar-vos uma mesa na frente do palco.

- SIM! – gritaram todas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

**Capitulo 16**

- Despacha-te Bunny! Vamos chegar atrasadas. – gritou-lhe Chibiusa da sala.

- Já vou! Estou a acabar de me arranjar. – gritou a loira, enquanto mirava a sua figura no espelho pela sétima vez.

Desceu então as escadas e saíram apressadas em direcção ao salão de jogos. Quando lá chegaram repararam que estava lotado, com pessoas de todas as idades que tinham ido ver e participar no concurso, desejosos de ganhar o fabuloso jantar para duas pessoas num dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade, que era o premio para quem ganhasse o concurso.

Deslocaram-se por entre as várias mesas com grande dificuldade até perto do palco onde já se encontravam as suas amigas na mesa que Mário tinha reservado especialmente para elas.

- Finalmente, Bunny! – disse Rita com aborrecimento.

- Não cheguei assim tão tarde, Rita! O concurso ainda bem começou.

- Pois não, Bunny! – concordou Joana. – Mas o prazo de candidatura para o concurso já acabou.

- A sério? – perguntou Bunny com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas eu também queria cantar!

E começou a chorar.

- Pára de chorar! – ordenou Chibiusa. – Tens de ver o lado positivo.

- O que queres dizer? – perguntou Bunny, sem perceber.

- Pelo menos não vai ser preciso tapar os ouvidos quando chegar a tua vez!

- Chibiusa!! – gritou-lhe zangada.

- Realmente, Chibiusa! – disse Rita.

- Rita! Finalmente estas de acordo comigo? – perguntou Bunny.

- Já viste a trabalheira que iria ser quando a Bunny começasse a expulsar as pessoas da sala? – disse Rita no gozo, deixando Bunny ainda mais zangada.

Mas de repente fez-se um enorme silêncio no salão, pois as luzes começaram a apagar-se lentamente, deixando apenas iluminado o palco com luzes de várias cores.

- Bem vindos! – disse Mário, aparecendo no palco com um microfone. – Espero que todos de divirtam esta tarde. Vamos iniciar o nosso concurso de karaoke com uma pessoa que penso que todos aqui presentes conhecem muito bem. Quero que todos batam palmas para a nossa grande amiga Diana que irá cantar "All the pretty faces", dos "The Killers".

E então começou o concurso. Cada concorrente tinha a voz melhor que o anterior, deixando a decisão cada vez mais difícil para o júri, que era constituído por cinco membros do curso de musica da universidade de Mário.

- E a próxima concorrente é Rita Hino, que irá cantar "Kirari Sailor Dream", da cantora Sae.

- Boa tarde a todos! – cumprimentou ela, quando subiu ao palco. – Eu sou a Rita Hino e quero dedicar esta música às nossas queridas Navegantes, principalmente à minha preferida, a Navegante de Marte.

E começou a cantar, deixando as amigas a olhar para ela e a pensar: "Pois, só podia! Que ideia foi aquela?"

Hitomi wa itsumo JUERU  
BODI ni matou RAME ANDO CHAAMU  
Ikite yuku koto wa  
try get a chance!  
Koko ni aru kara tsuyoi yume

GANGAN kechirashitekou  
RAIBARU darake no mahiru  
Egao yori kuchibiru yori  
AIBIIMU ga KIMEWAZA

Watashi ni nare  
KIRARI to sailor diamonds!  
Yoake ni umareru GAADIAN  
Watashi da kara kanau yo  
starlight prayers!  
MEIKUAPPU shiyou yo  
Kirameki wa mune ni  
SEERAA senshi sore wa  
MUUNRAITO RIARUGAARU

Matsuge wa fusete mukuchi ni  
Hosoi ashi kara tears rain  
Ano KO no miteta tooi michi  
Kitto mitsukaru tsuyoi mirai

Zenzen HEIKI demo ne  
HAATO wa shogechau n da  
Sonna toki dare yori mo  
AIBIIMU de anata ni

Watashi ni nare  
KIRARI to sailor wings!  
Daichi wo kakenukeru GAADIAN  
Watashi da kara dekiru yo kono BATORU  
MEIKUAPPU shite yuku kirameki wa hitai  
SEERAA senshi sore wa  
MOONRAITO FOOCHUN

Watashi ni nare  
KIRARI to catch me kiss again  
SEERAA fuku no RIBON hodoite  
Watashi da kara iranai mou nani mo  
MEIKUAPPU sono toki  
Kirameki wo ageru  
SEERAA senshi  
Sore wa EBAARASUTINGU RABU

Repeat  
SEERAA senshi sore wa  
MUUNRAITO RIARUGAARU

My eyes are always jewels  
My body clad in lamé and charms  
Going through life is to  
Try get a chance!  
Because I have it here, I have strong dreams

Let's drive out the rivals  
Filling the daytime  
Instead of a smile or lips  
An eyebeam is my special weapon

Become me  
With a flash, sailor diamonds!  
A guardian born at daybreak  
Because it's me, they will come true  
Starlight prayers!  
Let's make up  
The sparkle is in my heart  
A sailor soldier, that is a  
Moonlight real girl

I lower my eyelashes silently  
From my slender legs come tears rain  
The distant road that she saw  
I know will be found in my strong future

I'm totally calm, but still  
My heart is depressed  
When that happens, more than anyone  
I send an eyebeam to you

Become me  
With a flash, sailor wings!  
A guardian running through the earth  
Because it's me, I can fight this battle  
I'll go make up, the sparkle is my forehead  
A sailor soldier, that is a  
Moonlight fortune

Become me  
With a flash, catch me kiss again  
Undo the ribbon on my sailor suit  
Because it's me, I don't need anything anymore  
Make up, at that moment  
The sparkle I give to you  
A sailor soldier  
That is everlasting love

Repeat  
A sailor soldier, that is a  
Moonlight real girl

Quando terminou de cantar toda a sala se manteve em silencio, ainda hipnotizada com a voz de Rita, até que alguém começou a bater palmas e todos seguiram o exemplo e começaram a gritar o quanto tinham gostado da musica.

- Muito bem, Rita! – congratulou Mário. – E agora a próxima concorrente é a Joana Lima, que irá cantar a musica "C'est la vie", da nossa querida e adorada Komatsu Ayaka.

Joana subiu ao palco com ar de vencedora, agradeceu as palmas e começou a cantar.

- Rita! – sussurrou Maria de repente. – Trouxeste um par de tampões para os ouvidos a mais?

- Sim! – disse ela oferecendo-os à amiga.

Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima  
Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi

Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai

Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete

Hito wa naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no  
Toki wa naze ichibyou sae mo tachidomaranai no darou

Omoigakenai dokoka ga ne  
Kutsuzure wo okosu mitai ni  
Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo

Kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu  
Nani mo mienai dakedo nanika ga mitai kara  
Oikakete

Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai

Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu

Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete  
Kakenukete

Stirred by impulses that there's nothing I can do  
That has begun for me now, feelings searching for you

Just like predictable movies and books are boring  
When life is a little bit off, it might be more fun

This warm feeling is c'est la vie  
As long as I am me  
C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you  
Running through the place where this moment lives  
Right in front of me

Why is it that people have but one chance to live life  
Why does time not stand still even for one second

Just like an unexpected someplace  
Causes sores from the shoes on my feet  
From time to time someplace in my heart feels pain

I know I will find you, c'est la vie  
That's the reason I am me  
C'est la vie, that's the reason you are you  
I can't see anything, but I want to see something  
So I chase after you

Just like predictable movies and books are boring  
When life is a little bit off, it might be more fun

This warm feeling is  
C'est la vie, as long as I am me  
C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you  
C'est la vie, that's the reason I am me  
C'est la vie, that's the reason you are you

Running through the place where this moment lives  
Right in front of me  
Right in front of me

Quando terminou de cantar, os espectadores começaram a assobiar, mostrando o desagrado pela sua actuação, mas Joana disse:

- Obrigado pessoal! Sabia que iam adorar esta música.

Deixando todos estupefactos por ela não ter percebido o mal que cantava.

- E agora vamos para intervalo! – anunciou Mário para tentar arrefecer os ânimos. – Não percam a próxima parte! Na segunda parte teremos uma grande estreia no mundo do karaoke nacional! Até já.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

Capitulo 17

- Vocês viram como aplaudiram a minha canção? – perguntou Joana com excitação. – Tenho a certeza que vou ganhar.

- Tens a certeza que foi a musica que aplaudiram? – perguntou Rita irónica. – Eu diria que aplaudiram o milagre dos vidros não se partirem.

- Então meninas, estão a divertir-se? – disse André, aparecendo por detrás delas. – O intervalo deve estar quase a terminar.

- Estamos sim, Mário! – disse Chibiusa no fim de beber o seu sumo de laranja. – A Bunny é que não parece estar a desfrutar do espectáculo.

- O quê? – perguntou a loira subitamente. – Disseste alguma coisa?

- Estás a ver o que eu queria dizer?

- O que se passa, Bunny? – perguntou o amigo preocupado.

- Nada! Só estava a pensar o que estará o Gonçalo a fazer.

- Não te preocupes! – disse ele piscando-lhe o olho. – Ele disse que tinha de estudar para o exame de segunda-feira e que depois passava por cá.

- Ainda bem! Assim fico mais descansada.

- E agora tenho de ir, o intervalo está mesmo a acabar.

Ao finalizar a conversa as luzes recomeçaram a diminuir de intensidade, ficando novamente só o palco iluminado.

- Boa tarde a todos! – voltou Mário a cumprimentar. – Fico contente que tenham ficado connosco para a segunda parte do nosso espectáculo.

- Pois, pois! Acaba lá com essa treta e vamos ao que interessa. – gritou alguém do publico.

- É para já! – disse Mário a sorrir. – E agora vou chamar ao palco uma pessoa que na verdade não se inscreveu. Será que alguém é capaz de adivinhar?

Silêncio. Um longo e desconfortante silêncio, foi tudo o que se ouviu no enorme salão, enquanto que todos se perguntavam quem se seria essa pessoa.

- Quero que batam palmas para…Bunny Tsukino!


	18. Chapter 18

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

Capitulo 18

- O QUÊ? – gritou ela. – Assim não quero ir!

- Vá Bunny! – disse Rita no gozo. – Tu estavas desejosa de entrar no concurso.

- Mas eu nem sei qual a musica que escolheram!

- Pessoal! Parece que a Bunny não quer vir. – anunciou Mário a fazer beicinho. – Vamos todos gritar: BUNNY!BUNNY!

E todos no salão começaram a seguir o exemplo de Mário, não deixando escolha à pobre Bunny. Ela levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu em direcção ao palco à sua frente, não deixando de se perguntar quem a teria inscrito no concurso.

- Olá Bunny! – disse Mário pondo o braço em redor dos ombros da rapariga. – Acredito que estejas um pouco confusa, não é verdade?

- Sim! – afirmou ela. – Não consigo imaginar quem terá feito isto.

- Pois bem! Saberás dentro de instantes. – e voltou-se para o publico. – E agora vamos ter uma estreia em karaoke aqui no nosso concurso. Essa pessoa irá cantar com Bunny! A música vai ser "Brincando com o fogo", da Rita Guerra e Beto. Por favor, uma grande salva de palmas para Gonçalo Chiba.

Ela nem queria acreditar no que os seus olhos estavam a ver, parecia uma brincadeira, mas a verdade é que Gonçalo estava mesmo na sua frente, com um microfone na mão, preparando-se para cantar com ela uma das suas musicas favoritas na frente daquela multidão. Então, Gonçalo pegou na sua mão esquerda, apertou-a carinhosamente e começaram a cantar.

_Vem no fim da noite sem avisar,  
dança no silêncio do teu olhar,  
a chamar por mim, a chamar por mim._

Chega com a brisa que vem do mar,  
brinca no meu corpo a desinquietar  
como um arlequim, como um arlequim.

Chega quando quer e não quer saber,  
nem do mal que fez ou que vai fazer,  
é um tanto faz, crer ou não crer.

Chega assim,  
cavaleiro andante,  
louco e triunfante,  
como um salteador,  
p'ra no fim, nos deixar a contas,  
com as palavras tontas que dissemos por amor.

E eu que jurei nunca mais cair,  
nesses teus ardis nunca mais seguir  
esse teu olhar, esse teu olhar.

De nada nos vale tentar fingir  
para quê negar ou sequer fugir,  
desse mal de amar, desse mal de amar.

Chega quando quer e não quer saber,  
nem do mal que fez ou que vai fazer,  
é um tanto faz, crer ou não crer.

Chega assim,  
cavaleiro andante,  
louco e triunfante,  
como um salteador,  
p'ra no fim, nos deixar a contas,  
com as palavras tontas que dissemos por amor.

Chega assim,  
cavaleiro andante,  
louco e triunfante,  
como um salteador,  
p'ra no fim, nos deixar a contas,  
com as palavras tontas que dissemos por amor.  
Chega assim,  
cavaleiro andante,  
louco e triunfante,  
como um salteador,  
p'ra no fim, nos deixar a contas,  
com as palavras tontas que dissemos por amor.

No final todos os presentes ficaram pasmados, não só por Bunny não ter desafinado, mas pelo amor e carinho transmitidos pelos olhos dos dois, tirando a todos alguma duvida existente acerca dos sentimentos que ambos nutriam.

- Não sabia que cantavas tão bem, Bunny! – disse Maria assim que ela se sentou.

- Bem…é que… nas últimas férias tive aulas de canto com a minha tia!

E voltaram a sua atenção para o palco.

- E no fim de toda esta surpresa, vamos ouvir a ultima actuação desta tarde! Chamo novamente ao palco o meu grande amigo Gonçalo Chiba.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu ele. – Boa tarde! Todos sabem que isto é uma novidade para mim, por isso agradeço todo o vosso apoio. A música que vou cantar chama-se "If tomorrow never comes", do Ronan Keating. Bunny esta musica é dedicada a ti, quero que saibas o muito que te amo e que quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

No final da musica houve um pequeno intervalo, para que o júri pudesse deliberar sobre o vencedor, no qual o publico aproveitou para ir ao bar, à casa de banho e especialmente para Bunny limpar as lágrimas que tinham corrido livremente pela sua face durante toda a actuação.

Vinte minutos depois, todos os concorrentes, com a excepção de Bunny que se sentia indisposta, subiram ao palco para ouvir o anúncio do vencedor.

As luzes finalmente diminuíram e Mário apareceu no centro do palco com um pequeno cartão amarelo.

- E agora a terceira e ultima parte do nosso concurso. Vamos então saber quem irá ganhar o fabuloso jantar para duas pessoas. E o vencedor é…Gonçalo Chiba. Parabéns!

- Muito obrigado! – disse ele, dando um abraço ao amigo.

- E já sabes com quem vais dividir o prémio? – perguntou com um ar maroto.

- Isso nem se pergunta! Bunny, dás-me a honra de te ter como companhia neste fabuloso jantar?


	19. Chapter 19

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

Capitulo 19

- Bunny Tsukino! És inacreditável. – gritou Rita. – Como foste capaz?

- Realmente, Bunny! Desta vez vejo-me obrigada a concordar com a Rita. – disse Amy com ar reprovador.

- Mas vocês estão a reclamar de quê? – perguntou ela, zangada. – Vocês concordaram com a ideia de o fazer sofrer!

- Pois concordamos! – disse Maria, também reprovadora. – Mas ninguém te disse para reprovares um jantar romântico para duas pessoas no restaurante mais caro da cidade.

- Ai, meninas! Será que ele vai deixar de lutar por mim? Ai a minha vida! – choramingou ela.

- Era bem feita! – disse Rita mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Isso era o que tu querias, não era? – perguntou Bunny, respondendo da mesma forma.

- Meninas! – chamou Joana. – Vamos lá parar de discutir sobre as infelizes decisões da Bunny e continuar a saborear o delicioso lanche que a Maria nos preparou.

- É melhor! Depois de tanto trabalho que tive a preparar tudo, iria ficar chateada convosco se tivesse de deitar tudo para o lixo. – disse ela olhando para a enorme mesa de cozinha de Rita, coberta com vários tipos de bolos e sobremesas.

- Sim! – gritou Bunny, agarrando numa enorme fatia de bolo de chocolate.

Tinham chegado ao templo à meia hora atrás e o único tema de conversa que tinham era a recente recusa de Bunny ao convite de Gonçalo para jantar, deixando o coitado do rapaz devastado em frente a uma enorme plateia. Todos os presentes no salão de jogos, especialmente as raparigas, tinham ficado estupefactos com a resposta, pois ninguém no seu perfeito juízo recusava um convite de Gonçalo Chiba. Mas para Bunny, aquele convite tinha sido feito com grande certeza que a sua resposta seria positiva, por isso resolveu surpreender todos e dar uma nega bem determinada ao seu amado.

- Então e agora o que vais fazer? – perguntou Maria, quando terminaram a refeição.

- Agora? – perguntou ela, pensativa. – Agora vou para casa!

E levantou-se da cadeira e dirigiu-se para casa, deixando as amigas sem compreender o seu comportamento.

- Não te vais ficar a rir, Gonçalo! Ai não vais, não! – pensava ela enquanto caminhava.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

Capitulo 20

Entretanto do outro lado da cidade, encostado ao balcão do salão de jogos, Gonçalo queixava-se a Mário.

- Já não sei o que fazer, Mário! – dizia inconsolável. – Tentei mil e uma formas de lhe demonstrar o quanto a ama, mas quando penso que dei um passo em frente, ela dá logo dois para trás.

- Pois, estou a ver! – dizia o outro pensativo.

- O problema é esse! Tu não estás a ver nada à frente dos teus olhos. – continuava. – Eu até já caí da arvore do jardim de casa dela, ia mesmo ficando inconsciente, mas ela percebeu? Não, claro que não! Provavelmente, enquanto eu estava cheio de dores, ela estava a pensar no que iria comer para a ceia.

- Já sei! – gritou Mário de repente, fazendo com que Gonçalo se assusta-se o caísse da cadeira.

- Mas já sabes o quê? – perguntou ele, tentando recompor-se.

- Já sei qual a solução para o teu problema!

- A sério? – perguntou Gonçalo, receoso das brilhantes ideias do amigo. – De certeza que não vai sair nada de bom, na verdade, acho que em relação a ideias és muito parecido com a Joana.

- Não sejas pessimista! – disse Mário com os olhos demasiadamente brilhantes. – Tenho a certeza que este meu plano vai resultar!

- Já alguma vez pensaste em convidar a Joana para sair? – voltou a perguntar, mas vendo a cara do amigo resolveu mudar de conversa. – Diz lá então!

- Então a ideia é a seguinte… – começou ele a sussurrar.

- Tens de falar mais alto! – aconselhou Gonçalo. – Quando começas a falar nesse tom de voz ninguém percebe o que dizes.

- Se te calasses, ouvias! Conheces a Patrícia, do quarto ano de ciências? – perguntou Mário.

- Sim, conheço! – disse desconfiado. – Mas o que é que a Patrícia tem a ver com a tua ideia?

- Bem…na verdade…podias convidá-la para vir beber um café contigo!

- És doido? – perguntou Gonçalo alarmado. – Deves querer ficar sem amigo! Assim é que nunca mais conseguiria que a Bunny voltasse para mim!

- Nada disso! Tenta seguir o meu raciocínio, Gonçalo! Neste momento, apesar de ter recusado o teu convite, a Bunny deve estar à espera que continues a lutar por ela, certo?

- Sim! – concordou ele. – Mas isso…

- Mas o que achas que iria pensar fazer ao ver-te com outra rapariga?

- Iria pensar em atirar-me com o objecto mais pesado que tivesse à mão? – tentou.

"Sem contar com o poder do Cristal Prateado!", pensou.

- Acho que estás enganado, Gonçalo! Eu conheço a Bunny desde pequena, por isso sei que não iria fazer uma coisa dessas. – respondeu Mário, não deixando Gonçalo muito tranquilo.

- Será que estamos a falar da mesma Bunny? Então o que achas que ela pensaria, Sr. Chico Esperto?

- Acho que pensaria que o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro, neste caso feiticeira!

- Não sei, não!

- Confia em mim, amigo, vais ver que eu tenho razão!

- Pronto, convenceste-me, seu melga! Vou falar com a Patrícia, mas se isto não resultar ou se complicar mais a minha situação é melhor preparares-te para o pior.

- Vais ver que tudo irá correr bem. – assegurou Mário.

Gonçalo saiu então do salão de jogos com um novo brilho no olhar e com várias ideias na cabeça.

- Não te vais ficar a rir, Bunny! Ai não vais, não!


	21. Chapter 21

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

Capitulo 21

Tinha passado uma semana desde o concurso de Karaoke, e a vida das navegantes tinha voltado ao seu ritmo habitual, não contando, é claro, com os súbitos encontros de Bunny e Gonçalo que terminavam sempre com um desconfortante silencio entre os dois.

Naquela sexta feira, estava uma linda tarde de Verão e as navegantes combinaram fazer um dos seus habituais lanches no parque para poderem relaxar depois de uma cansativa semana de aulas. Quando chegaram ao seu local favorito, onde estava uma frondosa arvore, que produzia uma óptima sombra perto do lago, estenderam uma grande toalha branca com quadrados azuis, sentaram-se e distribuíram os vários tipos de comida em cima da toalha.

- Então Bunny, como vai a tua situação com o Gonçalo? – perguntou Maria preocupada.

Bunny largou imediatamente o pedaço de bolo de chocolate que tinha na mão e olhou para a amiga e disse calmamente:

- Não sei, Maria!

- Mas o que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Joana de repente.

- O que quero dizer é que não sei mesmo! Na verdade, pela maneira com que ele me tem ignorado, acho que desta vez fiz mesmo uma enorme asneira.

- Essa atitude nem parece tua, Bunny! – disse Rita, tentando anima-la. – Desde quando é que te tornaste tão derrotista?

- A Rita tem razão, Bunny! – concordou Amy, espreitando por cima do livro de Matemática que tinha em frente ao nariz. – Tens de te animar, e não podes desistir assim tão facilmente do homem que amas.

- Pois é, Bunny! Se eu fosse a ti, pagava-lhe na mesma moeda. – disse Joana.

- Achas? – perguntou Bunny, não sabendo exactamente do que a amiga estava a falar.

- Claro que sim! – continuou Joana, não percebendo o ar de desconfiada da amiga. – Se ele pode sair com outras raparigas, tu…

- O quê? – gritou Bunny, ao mesmo tempo que as outras tentavam tapar a boca de Joana. – Mas que história é essa?

- Não é nada! – disse Rita atrapalhada.

- A Rita tem razão. – concordou Amy.

- Claro que tem! – continuou Maria sem jeito. – Nunca na vida o Gonçalo iria beber café no salão de jogos com aquela ordinária! Ups…

- Café? Ordinária? – perguntou Bunny enervada. – Agora é que vocês não escapam. Quero saber essa história, do início ao fim!

- Maria! – gritaram as outras.

- Desculpem, desculpem…

- Deixem-se de coisas, eu quero saber o que se passou!

- Eu conto! – disse Rita decidida. – O que se passou foi que à dois dias atrás, quando não pudeste vir connosco ao salão de jogos porque tinhas de ir às compras com a tua mãe, nós encontramos o Gonçalo a beber café com uma rapariga de fama muito duvidosa.

- Mas que rapariga é essa? – perguntou Bunny visivelmente chateada.

- Acho que já ouviste o Mário a falar dela. Chama-se Patrícia e frequenta o quarto ano de ciências na mesma Universidade que o Gonçalo.

- Não sei quem ela é! – disse Bunny, levantando-se decidida. – Mas acho que vou descobrir em breve. E vocês vêm comigo!


	22. Chapter 22

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

Capitulo 22

Ao mesmo tempo que Bunny descobria a suposta escapadela de Gonçalo, este encontrava-se no salão de jogos, com ar deprimido, a beber o seu habitual café no balcão.

- Mas que raio de ideia tiveste, Mário! – disse ele.

- Desculpa, amigo, só tentei ajudar. – disse Mário envergonhado.

- Pois foi, rica ajuda a tua! Porque devido à tua suposta ajuda estou com problemas até à "ponta dos cabelos".

- Não sejas tão dramático, Gonçalo! – tentou Mário. – Não fizeste nada de mal! Ou será que aconteceu alguma coisa, enquanto eu não estava a olhar e ainda não me contaste?

- Que ideia mais ridícula! Claro que não aconteceu nada, tu sabes que eu não tenho olhos para outra mulher senão a Bunny! – disse Gonçalo. – O problema é que o teu maravilhoso plano saiu todo ao contrário! Primeiro tive de sair com aquela chata da Patrícia, que agora não me larga, em segundo a Bunny não apareceu por aqui nesse dia e por ultimo, as meninas viram-me no exacto momento em que aquela aberração da natureza me tentou beijar!

- Então e o que isso tem de grave? – perguntou Mário, ainda sem perceber o porquê de tanta aflição por parte do amigo.

- És mesmo de compreensão lenta! – disse Gonçalo perdendo a paciência. – Será que não percebes o problema que vai ser se a Bunny descobrir? Ela vai fazer "Picadinho de Gonçalo", e depois, ou melhor antes, podes dizer adeus a este teu amigo, porque ninguém a vai conseguir parar!

- Credo! Não acredito em nada disso, Gonçalo, a Bunny é incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, quanto mais ao homem que ama. – disse Mário calmamente. – E depois, tenho a certeza que nenhuma das meninas seriam capazes de lhe contar alguma coisa.

- Pois aí é que te enganas, caro amigo! Até certo ponto, até concordo contigo, mas tu nem sequer consegues imaginar como a Maria e a Joana são quando começam a falar demais!

- E tudo isto por causa de um simples beijo que afinal nem sequer chegou a acontecer? Que drama!

- Pois é, meu amigo! Tudo isto por causa de um simples beijo!

- BEIJO! Mas que beijo? Do que é que vocês estão a falar? – perguntou uma voz furiosa por detrás deles.

- Bun…Bunny! – disse Gonçalo assustado. – Mas não devias estar a lanchar com as meninas no parque?

- Devia, não devia? Pois bem! Eu até estive com elas, até que alguém mencionou acerca de um suposto encontro que o meu suposto namorado teve com uma tipa qualquer da Universidade que ele frequenta.

- Ahhhhhhhh! Pois foi! – confirmou ele sem jeito, ao mesmo tempo que tentava pensar numa boa desculpa para lhe dar.

- E ainda confirmas? – ralhou ela, depois chegou perto do ouvido do rapaz e sussurou: - Se não fosse pela impossibilidade da Chibiusa nascer, nem sabes o que te fazia!

- Ai, ai! – queixou-se Gonçalo aflito. – Foi só um trabalho da escola, Bunny! Depois ela foi…

- Não me mintas, Gonçalo! Ela nem sequer pertence ao teu curso. Vocês homens são todos iguais!

- Mas Bunny… - começou Mário, que até então tinha permanecido em silencio.

- Cala-te Mário, senão também ouves!

- Pronto, já cá não está quem falou!

- E agora quero que me expliques que historia é essa do beijo! – disse a loira decidida.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bunny – Usagi/Serena**

**Gonçalo – Mamoru/Darien**

**Amy – Ami**

**Rita – Rei**

**Maria – Makoto**

**Joana – Mina**

**Mário – Motoki**

**Chibiusa - Rini**

Capitulo 23

- Acalma-te Bunny! – disse Amy, que até aquela altura se tinha mantido em silencio, juntamente com as outras navegantes. – Com certeza que o Gonçalo tem uma boa justificação para o que se passou!

- É verdade, Bunny! Apesar de seres uma loira burra e desmiolada, ele seria incapaz de te trair. – disse Rita, tentando brincar com a situação.

Bunny ficou pensativa, a única coisa que lhe vinha à memória era a ultima frase que a Rainha Serenidade tinha dita no início de toda aquela aventura. "Não te preocupes, Bunny! Tu saberás quando acabar com toda essa teimosia.", e como sempre tinha razão, chegara o momento de deitar todas as suas duvidas para trás das costas, tinha a certeza, porque senão poderia perder o amor da sua vida, o pai da sua futura filha para sempre.

- Gonçalo, acho que chegou o momento! – disse ela num tom tão maduro e sério que deixou todos de boca aberta.

- O que queres dizer? – perguntou ele inseguro.

- Quero dizer que chegou o momento de falarmos. Mas não aqui!

- Sim! – concordou ele aproximando-se dela. – Vamos!

Segurou na mão dela com delicadeza e saíram do salão de jogos em silencio, deixando cinco das pessoas mais importantes das suas vidas confusas, sem perceberem o que se tinha passado pelas suas cabeças.

- Mas onde irão eles? – perguntou Mário.

- Não sei, mas espero que resolvam todos os problemas. – disse Maria esperançosa.

- Também o espero! – concordou Joana. – Estou cansada de ver a Bunny com aquele olhar triste.

- Sim. – disse Rita num sussurro, olhando pensativa para a porta fechada do salão de jogos.

--------------------------

Chegaram rapidamente ao parque de estacionamento por detrás do salão de jogos, entraram no carro e iniciaram o caminho de regresso ao apartamento de Gonçalo em silêncio.

Quando lá chegaram, Bunny encaminhou-se calmamente no sofá enquanto esperava que Gonçalo desligasse a campainha da porta e o telefone para que pudessem ter aquela conversa sem interrupções desnecessárias. Quando acabou as tarefas juntou-se a ela no sofá.

Bunny continuava pensativa, sem saber por onde começar, aquele silencio por parte de Gonçalo estava a deixa-la com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Afinal o que tens para me dizer, Bunny? – perguntou ele finalmente ao fim de uns minutos.

- Bem…eu…quero dizer…

- Pára de gaguejar! Acalma-te Bunny, não estás em nenhum tribunal. – disse ele carinhoso enquanto lhe segurava nas mãos. – Tens todo o tempo do mundo.

- Sim, eu sei! Eu já te contei o que se tem passado comigo, Gonçalo, por isso acho que já não tenho muito a dizer-te, por isso eu quero saber o que se tem passado contigo ultimamente, principalmente aquela história do salão de jogos.

Gonçalo voltou a colocar-lhe as mãos no seu colo, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a enorme porta de vidro que dava acesso à varanda. Olhou para o céu azul, tentando acalmar o seu coração que batia a um ritmo alucinante.

- Não sei se vais acreditar em mim! – disse ele, ainda de costas voltadas para ela.

Bunny levantou-se também, abraçou-o e descansou a sua cabeça nas suas enormes costas.

- Claro que irei acreditar. – disse confiante. – Gonçalo, olha para mim!

E ele voltou-se para ela, olhou para aqueles enormes olhos azuis e sinceros, que naquele momento estavam cobertos de lágrimas e teve a certeza que tudo iria correr bem.

- Vamos voltar a sentarmo-nos, Bunny. Tenho muito para te explicar!

- Está bem, vamos! – concordou ela, puxando-o pelo braço em direcção o sofá.

- Tudo começou na festa de aniversário do Mário… - começou ele. - …estava eu, tranquilo, à espera que a minha namorada chegasse, quando me apareceu uma deusa à minha frente. Deixa-me continuar! – disse ele ao perceber que Bunny o iria interromper. – Antes daquele dia, eu tinha a certeza que serias minha para sempre, mas foi quando te encontrei agarrada ao braço do meu melhor amigo, que por acaso também é teu amigo…Sinto tanta vergonha de mim mesmo! Como pude duvidar do teu amor? E depois soube que tinhas ido lanchar com aqueles rapazes que tinhas conhecido na festa… bem, em resumo, quem sofreu foi o meu apartamento!

- Eheh!

- Estás divertida? – perguntou ele com um sorriso nos lábios. – Na altura não me diverti nada com a situação. Mas voltando ao que estava a dizer, sofri a maior crise de ciúmes da história deste planeta. Mas no dia seguinte…

- No dia seguinte, eu cheguei aqui disposta a descarregar tudo o que me ia na alma, mas o que ouvi foi um enorme sermão acerca de como uma princesa se deve comportar. Nem sabes a vontade que tive de te atirar pela janela!

- E bem que merecia! Nem calculas o quanto sofri quando me gritavas que não eras a Princesa Serenidade, mas sim a Bunny Tsukino! Nunca pensei que tivesses essas dúvidas, minha linda cabeça de serradura! – disse ele segurando-lhe a face entre as suas mãos. – Eu pensava que tinhas percebido que te amava muito antes de termos descoberto as nossas identidades. Porque achas que sempre me metia contigo? Alguma vez me viste a falar daquela forma com alguém, meu amor?

- Não! Houve uma altura que me questionava sobre isso, mas depois começaste a sair com a Rita e…

- Porque era uma boa amiga, nada mais! Tanto tempo perdido… - suspirou ele. – Perdoa-me Bunny! Perdoa-me, meu amor! Prometo-te que nunca mais vou dar o teu amor por garantido. Eu amo-te tanto, Bunny. Acho que até mais do que o Endymion amava a Serenidade!

- É mesmo verdade, Gonçalo? – perguntou ela abraçando-o.

- A última parte não tenho a certeza, mas em relação ao resto sim. Quero ficar contigo para sempre, quero casar contigo e ter aquela filha linda que deve estar em casa à tua espera, e no fim quero envelhecer a teu lado. – disse ele, ao mesmo tempo que depositava suaves beijos nos seus doces lábios.

- Claro que te perdoou, meu amor! Como posso não o fazer? Amo-te tanto!

- Eu também te amo, Bunny, eu também!

E passaram o resto da tarde no sofá abraçados, a trocar juras de amor. No fim de jantar, Bunny, que já tinha tomado banho, estava a escovar o seu cabelo sentada na cama enquanto contava a Luna toda a sua conversa com Gonçalo, quando…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- O que se passa, Bunny? – perguntou Luna, que se tinha assustado com a enorme mudança de humor da sua princesa.

- Não acredito! Eu não posso acreditar nisto!

- Mas o que se passa, Bunny? Não estou a perceber nada!

- Aquele safado, Luna! Aquele grandessíssimo idiota não me chegou a contar o que se passou naquela história do beijo no salão de jogos!

FIM

Espero que todos tenham gostado desta fanfic.

Beijos e muito obrigada pelo apoio dado.


End file.
